


Loving You Was Red

by thorjihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, squint for saida, squint harder for 2yeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorjihyo/pseuds/thorjihyo
Summary: Mina began knitting for her membersEveryone got theirsExcept for Momo





	Loving You Was Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a random prompt that @/jaelikey and I did over Twitter last week and I had the time (and courage lol) to finish the whole fic. This is my first time doing a fic (in my 20+ years of existence) and I hope I don't disappoint :))
> 
> Shoutout too to agentjoannemills for introducing me to this fandom (and for the edit. U da real MVP fam)
> 
> *Title from Taylor Swift's Red

Knitting has been Mina’s way of relieving stress. Way before she dreamed of becoming an idol herself, this has been her hobby, creating pieces ranging from beanies to plushies to coasters. She loved making these things herself. However, after their reality show ended and Twice was introduced to the world, her schedule became too busy that whenever they get back to their dorm, her body would automatically look for her bed and sleep. The cycle restarts when the next day begins.

But not today.

This is one of those rare moments where they get a few days, give or take, to rest or do whatever they want. Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and Chaeyoung has gone out for some time in the mall while Sana and Dahyun has decided to visit the museum. (Dahyun has insisted – quite adamantly – that it was not a date, but Sana’s blush and knowing smile say otherwise.) As for the remaining dorm residents, Jihyo is in the kitchen, preparing some snack for herself and probably for anyone who might be hungry. Both Tzuyu and Momo are catching up on two different things: Tzuyu on her Netflix shows and Momo on sleep.

As for Mina, she has been slouched for the past hour after breakfast, silently crafting without a care in the world. She’s been working on different items, using various color threads with the intent of creating some fluffy accessories for the other members.

And one particular item for that one particular and very special person.

You see, Mina is ~~attracted~~ ~~infatuated~~ in love with one Hirai Momo

Hirai Momo who has been there since day one.

Hirai Momo who managed to befriend a young, shy penguin in the form of Mina.

Hirai Momo who, like Sana, had to leave her home, her family and her friends in order to make her dreams come true.

Hirai Momo who supported her in the ups and downs of their training days.

Hirai Momo who gives her a reason to smile.

But Mina, being Mina, has a greater chance of getting struck by a lightning than confessing her feelings.

She loved everything about the girl.

How her eyes twinkle whenever they talk.

How she would somehow, in some way, always find Mina’s shoulder to lean on.

How she would find a way to hold Mina’s arm or hand as they make their way to their performances.

How she manages to always make Mina’s heart flutter with any interaction they get on and off camera.

MIna wants to confess, really. She has been thinking of it for many moons now, and she thinks that through this subtle gift giving, Momo will get the hint.

-

A few weeks had passed, and Mina is already done with the knitted items, Momo’s included.

It is still early when they get back to their dorm after one of their comeback performances of the year. As the girls rest, Mina takes the chance to give her gifts. Chaeyoung, Nayeon, and Sana are among the first ones to get a hold of their gifts, and they immediately take to Instagram their gifts from Mina while Jihyo’s and Jeongyeon’s are left on their beds as they have yet to return from a quick trip to the grocery. Dahyun and Tzuyu have gotten theirs after they finished their post-performance routine.

Momo is eagerly waiting for her turn. She expects to get hers after the first batch arrived. Seeing as Mina hasn’t brought something pink or sparkly got her hopes up. However, as the last members get theirs, Momo hasn’t received anything, at least not anything pink and girly.

-

Mina has taken her time in her room as she paces back and forth before settling down on her bed.

“ _Be brave, you can do this. You’re gonna go out there and tell her how you feel_ ,” Mina tells herself. She believes in saving the best for last.

Suddenly, her shared room’s door slowly opens.

She’s not actually expecting anyone to enter the room, but here they are.

 “ _Mimi, Mimi, Mitang_ ,” Momo begins as she slowly crosses the room. “ _Are you mad at me or something?_ ”

Mina looks at her and chuckles at the sight. Momo is still in her day clothes as she feels good wearing the whole attire. Her lips are turned into a pout, her arms crossed on her chest.

“ _Why would I be when you’re looking like that?_ ” the reply comes out smoother than Mina has ever intended, which has the older blushing a bit.

“ _I thought you were since you gave them their gifts but not me. Sana even boasted about her scarf that you made!_ ”

“ _Sorry. I actually wanted to give this one to you without the others looking_ —” She faltered but continued, “ _I actually wanted to talk to you about something, Momoring_.”

“ _Tell me_.” Momo takes a seat beside Mina. The younger could feel the soft gaze of Momo as her senses go on full alert with the other’s presence.

This is it. This is the moment.

Mina takes something from under her bed, wrapped in paper and a bow on top. She then places it on Momo’s lap as a sign that it is for her. Momo slowly smiles and then pulls the other in a tight hug.

“ _Thank you, Mitang_!” she said happily before taking the wrapper off.

It is a scarf, Momo already knows, but it is different from Sana’s. What the younger Japanese has is blue; hers is red, somehow reminding her of red roses in spring.

That’s how Mina sees Momo—beautiful like a rose, may be sharp on the edges but beautiful nonetheless. Mina is willing to get hurt just so she can hold her, to be with her.

_It’s now or never, Mina._

“ _Momo_.”

The older Japanese turns to look at her, cheeks tinted with red, probably as red as the gift she just got.

“ _We’ve been friends for a long time, right? And I’m really thankful to have you in my life. You have always been there with me and protected me even. I’m really happy to have you in my life_.” Mina stopped and breathed. She isn’t aware that she was holding her breath this whole time.

“ _Do you know about the red string of fate? Or rather, what it means_?” she asks.

Momo thinks for a second before shaking her head. “ _It sounds like a weapon used in one of your video games_ ,” she answers.

Mina chuckles lightly before continuing “ _They said that two people are destined as lovers by an invisible red string. Whether one is far away from the other, the string stretches but never breaks_.” Momo is listening closely now as she pieces the parts slowly.

“ _You, Hirai Momo. It was you who I am fated to fall in love with. I don’t know how or why but I know that it’s you_.” Mina fumbles her fingers as she goes on. “ _I want our string of fate to be visible. I want the whole world to know that it is you, Momo. The person that I see myself spending my whole life with_.”

A few seconds pass in silence, and the feeling of dread grows in Mina’s chest. As she turns away from the other girl, she feels familiar hands wrap around her body, resting on her waist. “ _You got ahead of me, Mina_ ,” and she is forced to turn around to face the other girl.

Momo is smiling, that same smile that Mina has always loved (and always will, she thinks rather idly). She’s figured this is how Momo smiles whenever she feels extremely happy which happens only when she’s eating, and to see that smile directed at her?

Well.

_It’s beautiful._

On her hand, Momo holds one side of the scarf, etched on it was a simple design: 11.08.16

The day their first kiss happened.

Momo wants to repeat that same kiss as an answer to Mina’s confession. But Mina gets ahead of her again.

Mina wants the same too, of course.

" _Can I kiss you?_ " Momo asks.

Mina doesn’t respond. Instead, she pulls the older girl closer, removing the space between them, cupping Momo’s face in the process.

Momo stares at the eyes of Mina, orbs shining with love, happiness, excitement.

Mina smiles and draws her face closer to Momo. The older feels giddy just by the thought of Mina kissing her that she closes her eyes and prepares herself.

She waits for Mina's kiss, Mina’s lips against hers.

She receives nothing... but a kiss on the forehead.

Momo opens her eyes and stares at Mina, confused.

The younger girl giggles. “ _You didn't say where_.”

She pouts again at the scene in front of her: Mina giggling, eyes crinkling into crescent slits, lips parted showing her gummy smile.

She loves her. She loves this girl so much, and she would do anything to keep seeing this smile from Mina.

Momo somehow says that out loud, not too loud but enough for Mina to hear. Those three words that have been trapped within her too, ever since she met her.

 

“ _I love you_.”

 

Mina’s smile didn’t fade at that. It brightens even more instead.

 

“ _I love you too_ ,” Mina whispers, only for Momo to hear.

 

And finally, it happens, lips finally meeting each other. Momo closes her eyes, feeling the softness and the warmth of Mina. She smiles as they kiss, moving her hands into the other’s dark locks.

They part for a while, foreheads touching, chests heaving, hearts full of affection towards one another. They look into each other’s eyes, piercing through their souls. Momo kisses the moles on Mina's face, each successful peck earning a giggle.

-

“ _Here, let me take a picture so the others can see how beautiful you are_ ,” Mina stands to get her phone and take pictures of the other.

“ _It looks so pretty, Mina. Thank you!_ ” Momo says as she hugs the younger, stumbling on her bed.

 

The pictures are later posted on their group’s account, a caption ending with a penguin and a purple heart.

-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was inspired by Momo's IG post of Mina's knitted scarf and I knew then that I had to end it with that :)) please do leave comments! Much appreciated :D


End file.
